Rock Lee The Handsome Green Devil Hidden of Konoha
by rock.lee.the.dojo.master.my.bf
Summary: This is my story of Rock Lee. I've changed the story up so it won't be exactly the same as the show. I intend on adding my rp character into this story. Rock Lee falls in love and battle the bad guys and so on...
1. Chapter 1

One day a long, long time ago in the small land of Konoha there lived an infant that would oneday become the worlds greatest hero. His name you ask? It was the handsome green devil hiddan in the leaves. As a small boy he decided he wanted to become something, and make something out of life. _Humans live too short of a life not to live while they can. I want to be someone, a hero._ He always told himself those very words. The boy grew a little and learned he could not use genjutsu or ninjutsu. This upset him.

As the boy trained harder and harder it irritated him even more and more than ever before. **I should just give up. I'm never going to become something. Life is not about living. It's about heartaches.** He told himself this everyday until he was just about ready to quit the academy. Who should come along other than the mighty Gai? **This child, why is there so much hope and determination at the same time hate and the thought of giving up? " **Hey, boy what is your name?" Gai asked. **Maybe I can help this child to see that he is more powerful than anyone gives him credit for?**

"Hello, I'm Rock Lee," he replied.** This guy, he reminds me of something. Is it the feeling of power? Hope? Determination? **

"Nice to meet you. I bet you're going to be a fine ninja one day." Gai said.

"Actually sir, I can not use genjutsu or ninjutsu. I'm very week." Lee said frowning.

"Nonsense, even if you cannot use genjutsu or ninjutsu you can still work on your taijutsu." **Why does this kid doubt himself so much? He reminds me of a younger me. Although I could use ninjutsu, he seems just as determined. **

Ever since that day, Rock Lee strived to be exactly like Gai. When the boy was a little older, he became part of team Gai. All the of his dreams were now true. This is the beginning of _Rock Lee the Handsome Green Devil Hidden in the Leaves._


	2. Girl in the Water

* * *

As Rock Lee awaited near the brick bridge for the rest of his team, he began to do his daily work out. **I'm going to do this anyways, why not just get it over so there's more time to work out later.** Eventually Neji showed up, then Tenten. **Oh great, Neji's here.**

"Tenten, you're crazy if you think I'm on steroids. It's just my natural ability to be able to barely touch someone and hurt them. It's called gentle fist for a reason," Neji explained eyeing the person he secretly admired.

"Neji, it's just imposible. You can't do that unless you're a... Oh, nevermind," Tenten shyed away.

"Tenten, you're so slow sometimes," Neji said annoyed, "Lee, you can stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Lee replied

"That!" Neji exlaimed.

"What does "that" mean?" Lee asked puzzled.

"It's our fiftenth day as genine and you're acting like a complete idiot!" Neji yelled.

"I don't get what you're saying," Lee said.

"Okay, you look like some kind of ballet dancer." Neji scoffed.

"Neji, I'm just trying hard to improve. I'm sorry I wasn't just born with natural talent. I, unlike you, have to strive to be better," Rock Lee said.

"You do understand that you will never be as good as any jonin. You're fate was chosen when you were born, you'll always be the weakest. Just like my fate is, was, and will be to be the best. You don't have genjutsu or ninjutsu, and everyone knows taijutsu is the weakest of them all," Neji smirked.

Rock lee was in his fighting stance, ready to fight Neji, "Okay, we'll just see about that."

"Guys, please don't fight. It's just so childish," Tenten said stepping between them. They couldn't hit an innocent girl and not feel ashamed so they both backed down.

"I see we're not making any new friends today, are we?" Gai asked walking up to the bridge.

"Gai-sensei, I'm so sorry," Rock Lee said bowing before him.

"Suck up," Neji mumbled.

"You two are going to have to learn how to get along or else we won't be able to function as a team," Gai said.

Rock Lee pulled out a note pad and a pen. He began to take notes. **I will fight Neji one day. That will be my ultimate goal. **Rock Lee sat on the red woodent part of the brick bridge. When he looked into the water, it was almost like an epiphany, something told him he was destined for great things. A girl with brown hair, purple eyes, and a green and pink dress (almost like Temari's) appeared in the water. Well, she didn't appear in the water, her reflection did. When Lee looked up, she wasn't anywhere. He liked what this girl looked like, so he looked down again.

"Lee, you will help more than you think. You're going to do great things. Head this warning, don't let anyone or anything get to you so much that you're wanting to fight just to settle arguments. You're better than that," the girls voice trailed off in the last little part and she dissapered.

**Wow, that was strange.**

* * *

The next day, Rock Lee could not get this strange girl out of his mind. **What did she want? Have I ever met her? **He asked himself this over and over.

"Help! Help! Please somebody, help me!" this was Lee's time to shine. Would he take it? Or would he leave it?

**This must be what she was talking about. **Lee ran over the bridge and into the forest. His ninja senses were tingleing. Someone was to a little further ahead and screaming bloody murder.

"Help me! Please, help!" the girl continued screaming. She sounded about Lee's age.

"Shut up and come on. If you get me caught I'm going to hunt you down and kill you," came the voice of an older man. Rock Lee ran up behind a tree to see what was going on. A tall, burley man dressed in all black was pulling the girl from the river. He had a rope tied around her hands, she had been crying. Something was not right. On top of this, Lee was stunned by her beauty. **Who would do such a thing as to make her cry? She's so... different. **A tree branch feel from above, hitting Lee on the head, and waking him from his spell. He jumped out in front of the mans path.

"Let her go," Lee said firmly.

"Kid, run off and play with your friends before I have to kill you," the man exclaimed.

"Run, get out of here," the girl said.

"No, you're in trouble and I've come to help you," Lee exclaimed.

"You don't know who you're messing with. This guy is... it doesn't matter who he is, he could snap your neck in half like a tooth pick," she exclaimed. The man tied her to a tree injecting some kind of green liquid into her. Whatever that stuff was, it knocked her out.

"I don't have time for this," the man said getting into his fighting stance. Rock Lee joined him. The two ran at each other fists in the air. As the burley guy aimed for his face, Lee ducked, pulled out a kunai, and killed the man by striking in a vital area.

**That guy wasn't tough at all. I'm starting to think he was all talk. Who is this girl? Is this the same one from the water under the bridge. **

Rock Lee ran over to her, untied her, picked her up, and began on his way to the hospital.


End file.
